Duty Fulfilled
by Omorocco
Summary: All things come to an end. Its how we face that time when it comes that defines who we are. Mid season One. Character death.


Title: Duty Fulfilled

Author: Omorocco

Rating: K+ Just to be sure, cuz you know bad words and guns.

Summary: All things come to an end. Mid season One

Authors Note: Trying to avoid doing my homework, so i wrote this. Its kinda halfarsed but i liked it so chyah. Anyhowzitz there's another chapter.

Disclaimer: I am God i own all things including you! Mwah ha ha ha ha. Nah seriously, ifi owned any of these characters i would be rich and would marry Hugh Jackman. But i don't.

My first Fic - Review Please

-Omorocco

This wasn't part of the plan, Joan was never meant to walk home alone. But Joan, she never followed my plans, did she?

I know what will happen, and I can't change it. From the moment she walked out of the bookshop door, a path was set in front of her, a plan set in motion. And no one can stop it not even I, at least not without consequences.

Joan crosses the road from the bookstore and decides to take a short cut home through the alley opposite. In the alley a man brandishes a gun at a woman cowering with fear against a wall, he threatens to hurt her if she doesn't give him her money she still refuses. He cocks the gun.

"Hey!" Joan yells from the mouth of the alley "Let her go!" the man points his gun at Joan and the woman takes the opportunity to run out of the alley in the opposite direction.

"Now look what chy' done, stupid bitch!" He screams at her.

Three shots rang out, one for the job and two in malice.

He left as soon as it was done, no one was around to stop him but it didn't matter he was not long for this world, an hour from now he would be shot by a security guard as he attempted to rob a bank, he would be dead in four.

I walk into the alley opposite the bookshop, it's nearing sunset and lances of sunlight are cast across the brickwork illuminating Joan's dark hair as she slumps against the wall. Blood seeps from her stomach and shoulder wounds, soaking her clothing and dripping onto the concrete. The bloodstains would never come out of Joan's dress her mother would try, but they would remain.

I know Joan will be angry with me, she will want to know why, she always does, so I appear once more in the form of a teenage boy, someone she will be comfortable with. I step from the sunlit street and into the alley.

She clutches at her stomach, sobbing in pain. After a few moments, she sees me, and her breath catches in her throat before she speaks.

"I thought you got someone else to do the collection job, you know choir of angels, grim reaper or something" she half laughs at me

"Not the time for jokes Joan" I kneel beside her as her laughter died. "You did a brave thing Joan, you helped that woman. Would you like to know, what she's going to do now, because you saved her?"

"I'm really dying then, you never tell me anything."

"Yes Joan, you are."

"Why, why are you letting me die like this, I helped you? What did I do wrong!" she rages at me, but her anger wanes fast "you don't have to do this, you can change it. I'll do better; I'll do whatever you ask of me, please fix it."

I wipe the tears from her eyes gently "You know it doesn't work that way, it's your time now. All things must pass"

Her body is wracked with coughs as her lungs began to fill with blood, she can't breathe and it frightens her. I sit in the alley holding her in my arms so she can breathe a little easier.

We sit in silence for a few minutes before she grips my sleave and looks me in the eyes "I want to see them, I want to say good bye" I smile sympathetically.

"Someone is about to walk down this alley and find you, they'll call an ambulance. You'll see them soon. You have tonight."

"Will you stay?" as soon as Joan says it I can feel her guilt, "Of course you can't your God, you've got a universe to run"

"I'm Omniscient Joan, comes with the job. I will always be here."

The sun dips below the horizon and the alley grows a little darker, Joan is still leaning against my chest, her breaths are sharper and more irregular, she stopped sobbing a while ago, she's beginning to accept. I hold her and rock her just like her mother did when she was small, it is of some comfort to her. A few moments later a man on his way home, walks into the alley.

"Oh God" he breathes.


End file.
